Angela Spica/sheet
Skills Science - Master: Physicist - High: Weapons - High: Security - High: Vehicles - High: Acrobatics - High: Combat - Medium: Powers and Abilities *'Blood Nanites:' She no longer has organic blood, instead her body is filled with 9 pints of liquid brimming full of nanobots. These utterly advanced microscopic pieces of technology are fully controlled by her will alone and give her a vast array of abilities at her disposal. :*'Shapeshifting:' Angie is capable of shifting her form or shape as she sees fit through the liquid metal that now makes her up, including allowing her to stretch or extend her form with an almost plasticity type of expansion. :*'Adaptive Durability:' She often prefers to coat her body in her metallic nanites, giving her quicker access to their capabilities and providing access to both weapons and defenses, allowing her to shift and morph at need. The nanites are able to provide so great a defense as to shelter her from the force equal to an atomic bomb detonating. ::*'Self-Sustenance:' Angie is able to alter her body to the point of neither needing to eat, sleep, or breathe, allowing her to survive in the harshest of elements, including outer space, deep waters, or desert. :*'Nanite Fabricating:' The nanites that make up her systems are able to nearly create anything her imagination or creativity can conjure, from trace elements in the air and soil that surround her like a mini-super-high-tech super-fast construction crew. From machine-gun hands, clones of herself, or a couch to crash in. ::*'Self-Duplication:' She is able to create clones of herself, which retain all her skills and abilities and can interact freely with each other. She can create a number of these if needed or desired, but the more creates the more her concentration is split, and she must maintain concentration in order to keep them functioning and active. ::*'Radiotelepathy:' With the use of the nanites, the Engineer has created implants which resemble very tiny flies that painlessly imbed themselves into the recipients mind. The recipient is then able to communicate with any other recipient using a sort of radio or manufactured type of telepathy that only allows for communication, not mind scans or withdrawal of information. This form of telepathy can be utilized no matter where one is on the planet, or an equal distance thereof. ::*'Nanite Infection:' She is able to infect either organic or machine with her nanites. She can even gain control over the body of an organic, or a machine and control them to a degree or merely get an idea of how their physiology or computations work. ::*'Nanite Disintegration:' ::*'Nanite Knowledge:' The nanites she has are in themselves an immense repository for information, and she is able to access each repository as easily as a super-computer can files or hard drives. The limits of just how much information she can store is unknown. :*'Nanite Sensors:' An invisible web of invisible, atom-sized machines created by her and the nanites surround her at all times, giving her instant information into changes in the environment or sampling at any time she wishes it. ::*'Telescopic Vision:' :*'Technopathy:' She is able to interface directly with any computer or machine, using the nanites as the bridge or connection to do so, and control or utilize them to accumulate information within. :*'Electrokinesis:' :*'Flight:' She is able to fly without the need for propulsion with ease. Specials Genius Level Intellect: Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Flaws and Drawbacks Electromagnetic Pulse: The largest weakness Angie has is that an EMP can temporarily shut down or short-circuit her nanites, causing them to fail. Doing so prevents any of her powers from working at all, until they can reboot and come back online. The Jealous Type: Relationships Characters with Rels Set Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24 Sheets